


Memory(Dick/FemJason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [37]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Artemis Crock & Wally West worried about Grayson, Crying, Crying Dick Grayson, Crying Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Loves Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Misses Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is at his, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Memories, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Soulmates Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Temporary Amnesia, Worry, breaking point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Dick, trying to cope with Jane's severe injury and the outcome of her amnesia
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 24





	Memory(Dick/FemJason)

I sat on a chair only hearing beeping from the heart monitor. Jane wearing a hospital gown with bandages on her arm's, leg's and abdomen. Wearing a sling, both her legs in cast and her beautiful face swollen. Bruce, had found her after the explosion that almost took her. She was alive but dieing. We still don't know if she'll make it. Not knowing what will happen and if she'll make it. The fear of losing her. It's breaking me apart. I want to fix this. I want to take all her pain away. I rub my neck stuttering. My guts in knots, my heart beating fast, my eye's swollen from countless tears, and I feel sick. I want to kill Joker, beat him to death. I should be better than this. I should be stronger. Day's later that feels like months. I finished debriefing the team on their missions. I sat on the couch in the lounge. I take a deep breath. I wish she would just wake up. I want to kiss her and hold her with intentions of never letting her go.

-"B03 Kid-Flash, B06 Artemis" 

I hear from the zeta beam. Wally, ran in and stood by the couch. Artemis, walked in somethings up. I could hide from most people though Bruce, Alfred, Wally, Artemis, and Jane could always see past the wall I would put up when I feel broken down inside. 

"what's this family intervention" I joke trying to hide my sorrow

"something like that" Artemis sighs 

"I'm fine really" I say upbeat the look on their faces not buying it "no worries, Boy Wonder tip top, and whelmed" 

"Dude, what is your deal quit lying to us. You're acting freaking weird" my best friend Wally said irritated with a genuine frustrated tone "you look like you've been hit by a train and a truck.. Twice. You're not laughing, you put on a fake smile every damn time someone looks at you, you're definitely not taking care of yourself, shall I go on?"

"Wally's right, what's wrong, Dick? We're worried about you, you can tell us" Artemis says concerned 

I take a deep breath feeling the urge to yell. I grabbed my hair shutting my eye's. I can't lose her. Jane, is my entire life and more. I love her. I know if I talk about it I'll lose control of my emotions. I stood walking to the Med-bay. Wally and Artemis following me. I stopped by the door to the Med-bay. I cracked it open enough to let them see. Artemis, gasped and Wally shook his head.

"Dick" Wally mumbled with worry 

I shut the door taking a deep breath 

"oh, Dick I'm so sorry" Artemis says on the verge of tears 

I rub my neck unable to look my friend's in the eye "look I know it looks bad but Batman doesn't want anyone to know" my voice breaking "sh-she's been in a coma for six day's an--" my word's stuck in my throat 

Wally hugged me as I wrap my arm's around my brother figure, I take a raspy breath. 

"man you really have to stop this secretive shit" 

Artemis, rubbed my shoulder as I can't stop myself from shaking. I feel my tears falling. I broke down crying, I imagine losing Jane. I can't lose the love of my life, I can't lose my soul mate. Artemis hugged both Wally and I. She kissed my head. Three week's later Jane conscious though suffering from amnesia. She does remember stealing Bruce's tires and Alfred. Not me. I'm a complete stranger to her, maybe it's for the best? I sat on the couch in my apartment. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, Jane. Marry her, and have a family. I'd give up my crazy life and settle down for her. Jane, was reintroduced to me. I didn't tell her about how much I loved her and I'm so glad she's OK, that I'm so sorry. I feel as helpless and broken down as when my parents died. I remember trying not to fall in love with, Jane. Her sassy remarks that make me laugh, her beautiful face, her kind heart that she denies exist, and her ability to melt away my pain. All it can take is for me to look at her and my anger is melted into complete calmness. The way she laughs. She will never realize how much she has impacted my life. After my shift at the police station. I walked into my apartment. Wearing my pants, button up shirt, jacket with my badge, hat and lace up boots. I held my keys I nearly gasp, my breath taken away and my heart heavy. I drop my keys in shock, Jane standing in my apartment. Her arm's folded, her blue glassy eye's locked on mine. Wearing her jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. 

I was so close to saying her nickname but I stopped myself "Jane, are you ok?" 

"it used to be, Pretty Wing but I guess you wanted thing's to end between us" 

"no!" I say hastily "No" my voice breaking "I just.. I thought you'd be better off without me and safer. You could do a lot better than me, Jane" 

"no I couldn't, Asshole"

"Jane, I-I I'm sorry you-you want to sit down and talk" 

She stuttered I want to kiss her pain away. We sat on my couch in front of us, the small coffee table. Past my coffee table on the left my small kitchen. Behind us a door leading to my room and on the left a bathroom. My apartment is a, complete wreck. Jane, would usually keep it clean. Ever since she gone gone I couldn't bring myself to clean it. There was a long silence I can't stand awkward silence. 

I speak softly "you remember when we first met. I really wanted to be with you, but you were 16 I was 20" she nodded gently her arm's folded and legs crossed her back leaned against the couch. Damn why is she so beautiful? I ignore my urges to kiss her and continued "you constantly got on my nerves. I let it make me, mad hoping it'd get rid of the feeling of wanting to be more than friend's. Then that time you came, to my place. You were bleeding, hurt in pain. I felt sick seeing you like that. You didn't want Bruce to know. You somehow made it here. I took care of you but when the lights were off. I had to hit my head against the wall to fight the urge to lay with you. Then I promised you I'd always be your best friend" I took a deep breath my heart aching "we dated other, people never felt whole. I guess I thought I was better off settling with some other girl. You're the one, I'd compare all the other girl's to" I sigh leaning back and put my hands in my jacket, pockets "then when you were 18. We were both single it was perfect timing but my word's were stuck in my throat 'Pretty-Wing' seemed to be the only flirting I could withstand to say to you" I softly smile "then when you kissed me my entire life changed. You did to me what I had been trying to do for months. Had you not who knows when I'd kiss you" I rub my neck inhaling my heart jumps, I exhaled "one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't tell you 'I love you' enough" my tears fall "I thought you were going to die Jane" I shook my head "I couldn't, I can't" I gasp fighting my tears 

"you know you always talked too much Grayson and yeah I remember that shit. I can't remember though the last time you kissed me"

I half-cry half-laugh she kissed me we hugged each other tightly. I gasp in relief we both cried. I kiss her deeply. This will be a memory I will remember until the end of my life.


End file.
